Losing the one you love hurts
by turtle76
Summary: Dean and Sam went their serprate ways. but did they make the right choice? Do they really miss each other? Do they still have feelings for each other. Destiel, Sabriel, and Dean x Sam. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Was going to make this a one shot but now I'm really into it soooo, happy face. Tehehe. Warning cuteness (: Destiel and Sabriel. Rated T**

* * *

**4 Months earlier.**

Dean woke up to his brother laughing. Dean groaning sits up and glares Sams way. "Who the hell are you talking to this freaking early?"

"Oh, my bad Dean. I'll go outside, you go back to sleep." And with that Sam got up and left the room.

Dean confused and sleepy grabs a beer from the cooler. He chugs it then heads back to sleep.

"No, he doesn't have a clue." Sam said with a slight giggle.

"_Good, I don't feel like getting eaten alive."_ Gabriel said from the other line. They both broke out into laughter.

"I still feel bad though. We been dating for a month now and we still haven't told Dean." Sam said feeling a bit guilty.

"That's on you Sam, you said you would tell him. But you're just being scared and for whatever reason I will not know."

"I know. You know what, I'm going to go tell him now. I'll call you back." And with that Sam hung up the phone and marched into the room.

"We have to talk." The both said in unison. They looked at each other and chuckled a little then turning serious.

"You first little brother."

"Okay well he goes." Sam took a deep breath. "I-I'm in a relationship. And I think I'm falling in love." Sam looked down at the ground waiting to get yelled at.

Dean felt his heart fall to the floor, but he forced a smile on his face and hugged Sam tight. Sam smiled big "So what were you going to say?"

Dean fought back tears "W-with who?"

"huh? What?" Sam was confused.

"WHO ARE YOU DATING SAM?!" Dean snapped.

"Ga-Gabriel." Sam looked at Dean. Dead raised his head "Good for you." Is all he said as he turned to walk away. But sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. "Now what were you going to say Dean?"

"Umm, I'm dating Castiel." Dean looked up at Sams face, and he saw how hurt sam looked. A tear fell down Sams face.

"S-Sam?" Dean stuttered reaching a hand towards him. Sam turned around grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Dean fell down to his knees crying when the door shut.

* * *

**Now**

"Wake up sweetie." Castiel says shaking Dean slightly. "Breakfast is ready." Dean just turns over on his side. Dean was not a morning person. Dean turning to his side pissed Castiel off, so Castiel went back into the kitchen and turned the cold water on. He grabbed a bucket from underneath the sink and filled it up. He went back to Dean "Wake up now, or I'm going to dump water on you." Dean still didn't budge. Castiel got madder and dumped the bucket of water onto Dean.

Dean jumped up out of bed. "CAS WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yells glaring at Castiel.

"I told you to get up and all you did was turn over. I didn't want your breakfast to get cold." Castiel said walking out of the room back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started eating his eggs.

Dean mumbles to himself "_That little brat is going to pay."_ He grins super big walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers. He leans down behind Castiel kissing his collar bone. Castiel leaned his head back with a slight groan. Dean nibbles softly on his skin.

"Having fun Cas?" He says in between nibbles.

"Mhm!" Say Cas helplessly. He stands up then turns around wrapping his arms around Deans neck and leans into kiss him but Dean pulls away.

"Nope, I don't think so Cas." He says grinning then taking a seat down and started eating his eggs. "It's… very good." Dean said smiling up at Cas.

They finish up; Castiel takes the dishes and cleans them in the sink. Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and heads over the couch. He plops down and puts his feet on the table. "_I wonder how Sammys doing?_" He thinks to himself.I haven't heard from him in months ever since I got together with Castiel and he got together with Gabriel. "_I really miss Sammy."_

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed looking through his laptop when he came across a weird picture. He stared at the picture not sure on how to respond to it. Just then Gabriel came into the room pushing the laptop aside and climbing on top of him pressing his lips against his. Sam smiled into the kiss. Gabriel got off him and sat down next to him taking the laptop, once his eyes hit the picture he freezes.

"Who is this from?" Gabriel asked staring at the picture.

"I don't know, I was just looking through pictures and it was just… there."

"Well. You just better delete it." Gabriel warned. "I'm the only one you're a loud to look at like that." Gabriel blushed

"I will." Sam said closing the laptop. "_But I still wonder who would take a picture of themselves _

_Like that and put it on my laptop with the words "I LOVE YOU, this is all for you" writing underneath it." _Sam thought to himself.

Gabriel grabbed Sams hand and dragged him off the bed and down the stairs. Sam couldn't stop thinking about the picture. "_Only Dean and Castiel have been on my laptop. But it's been ages since I last saw either of them. Would one of them really put a picture of their umm… little friend on my laptop? But even if they did why would they say it's only for you. Their dating each other, ugh this is making no sense." _Gabriel was staring at Sams face expression, he looked sad and confused.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Gabriel quickly said kissing Sams cheek snapping him back into reality.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking about Dean is all." Sam said forcing a small smile on his face. "_I really miss him, but I can't let Gabriel know that. It would make me seem weak, and that I can't live without my brother." _He thought to himself.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. You have me now." Gabriel said with a wicked grin on his face pressing his lips against Sams.

Sam pushed Gabriel away. "What do you mean I don't to worry about him? He's my brother, with or without you I will worry about him. I LOVE HIM!" Sams' eyes opened wide and what he just said. He turned on his heels and walked back the bed room.

Gabriel stood there smiling. "I know you do Sam, I was just waiting for you to realize it." He said softly.

**Okay, well I hoped you enjoyed it (: I enjoyed writing it. Please review let me know if you liked it, even if you didn't I don't care lol. Next Chapter ****coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey welcome back readers. If you're reading this then I guessed you liked the first one yay (: okay lets goooo**

* * *

Castiel came over to Dean and sat down next to him. He rested his hand on Deans knee, "Dean is everything okay? You look really sad." Castiel said with a hint of worry in his tone.

Dean turned his head towards him "Y-yeah I'm fine hun." He forced himself to do a little smile and softly kissed Castiels cheek.

Castiel loved Dean more than anything, he would do anything for him just to smile and mean it. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, you know that right?" Castiel asked softly almost in a whisper.

"I know Cas, I love you to. And I always will." Dean kisses his cheek softly. "I'm sorry but there is something I really have to do right now." Dean gets up and walks out of the house. He walks to the nearest bar and orders a drink. It may only be 10am but Dean was hurting, he needed a drink.

* * *

Sam was upset at Gabriel for saying that so he grabbed his wallet and stormed out the house.

"DON'T STAY OUT TO LATE!" Gabriel yelled as Sam slammed the door.

Sam grunted as he walked to the nearest bar. He knew it was early and he didn't want to end up like Dean who drinks his pain away but Sam really needed a drink. He walked for many an hour before he reached the first bar. "Damn, we live far from a bar." He mumbled to himself walking in. He sat down at one end of the bar, but the bartender was busy at the other end. "YO BARTENDER LET ME GET A BEER!" He screamed to the guy.

* * *

Dean had left the bar to go sit at a table, he really just wanted to be a lone. He heard someone yelling at the bartender. "_Wow, people really need to drink early in the morning"_ he said to himself letting out a slight chuckle. He looked over and saw him, he was sitting right there with his brown floppy hair. It was Sammy. Dean started to choke. "_Oh my god, it's really him. It's really Sammy."_ Dean thought to himself with a big smile on his face. He hasn't been this happy since he left.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean screamed out. To his surprise he wasn't expecting that to come out so he covered his mouth quickly then turned his head around hoping Sam wouldn't see him.

"What?" Sam said in an angry tone.

Dean peered over his shoulder a little to see if Sam moved or was looking in his direction. Of course he wasn't. "_Sam must really be hurting, to be drinking this early. And to not even find out who called his name. I'm worried about my little brother. I love him." _ Dean thought, with that Dean got up and went and sat next to him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said looking down at his beer.

Sammy looked at Dean and almost busted out into tears. He was so happy that Dean was there. He threw his arms around Dean and held him so tight and close. And to his surprise Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. They sat like that for about 5 minutes until the bartender interrupted.

"Would you like another beer?" He asked them.

"Sure." Sam and Dean said in unison.

They giggled a little. "So Sammy, how's your love life with Gabriel going?" He choked up a little when he asked it, but it had to be asked so he held back his emotions.

"Eh, its okay I guess. I been have thoughts of you lately though." He confessed looking down at his fresh cold beer.

Dean blushed slightly, taking a drink from his beer.

"Dean I'm sorry. I thought I could do this without you, but I'm not strong like you. I love you Dean, please can we just go back to the way things use to be between us? "Sam asked tears falling down his face "I need my big brother."

"Sam, I'm happy I finally saw you after so long. I really do miss you and I love you too but, I'm dating Castiel." Dean said holding back tears. "_It would just be hard seeing you everyday knowing I love you more than a brother." _Dean thought to himself.

Sam broke down crying. "Dean you don't understand, I can't be without you. Everyday second I was away from you it felt like years. Dean I can't be without, please Dean."

Dean rubbed Sams shoulder. "I'm sorry I just can't." He kissed Sams cheek got up and left the bar and headed back home to Castiel.

* * *

Dean arrived home, as he walked through the door he let out a sigh. "Hey Cas, I'm home. Where are you?" He asked

"I'm in the living room Dean."

Dean walks into the living room to find Cas sitting up drinking a beer, or 5. Dean looks around at all the empty beer bottles.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked worried going and sitting next to him taking the beer from his hand.

"I love you, but you don't love me. You love Sammy." Cas said busted out into tears. Dean looked him in the eyes.

He says softly "Cas, I do love you. But you are right, I do love Sammy. But there is nothing happening between us." A tear falls down Deans cheek.

"Dean, if you love me. Go be with Sam. Go be happy. Sam needs you and you need him. Please for me?" Castiel asked with tears falling down his face.

"But Cas…"

"NO! NOW GO BE WITH HIM!" Cas yelled not letting Dean speak at all. And with that Dean got up and left on his quest to go find Sammy.

* * *

Sam was still sitting at the bar, one beer led to the next. An hour passed by the time Gabriel came looking for him. He knew Sam wasn't that much of a drinker but he knew how badly he was hurting so he went to check it out. Gabriel got there to find Sam drunk sitting at the bar.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Gabriel asked his tone very concerned.

"I'm drinking dumbass. He doesn't love me the way I love him. He hates me!" Sam started getting madder chugging down another jug of beer.

"I think you're over reacting. Dean loves you, and everyone can see that. He cares about you, Sam don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Gabriel said resting his hand on Sams shoulder.

"But he doesn't. Gabriel and who are you to tell me who my brother loves?" Sam looked pissed.

"Sam, calm down." Gabriel has his hands up scared Sams going to hurt him. Sam has his fist raised about to punch Gabriel lights out when Dean walks in.

"SAMMY!" Dean yells running over to him. "What are you doing?" He asked looking confused. Sam puts his fist down and wraps his arms around Dean.

"Dean, I love you. I love you more than a brother. I want to be with you. I want you to need me every second of everyday." Sam holds onto him tightly afraid of letting him go.

"Sam, I love you to. And I already need you every second of everyday." Dean said calmly with a smile on his face.

For the first time in a long time Sammy and Dean smiled and really meant it.

"Dean…"

Dean interrupted by kissing Sam on the lips passionately and loving.

**Hey thanks for reading (: Hope you liked it. Another one will be here soon hopefully. Reviewww let me know what you think !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, welcome back (: here's chapter 3! I really hope you guys are enjoying it, Come send me a review let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sams eyes were wide, sam was in shock that Dean would ever kiss him. Dean pulled back and looked Sam in the eyes.

"Sammy, I love you. And I always have, the day you told me that you and Gabriel were dating; I never thought I'd be happy again."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam hugs him tightly kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriel was watching with a smile on his face, "I'm happy for you Sam." Sam let go of Dean and turned around facing Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Sam said looking straight at him.

Gabriel just chuckled a little, "of course I can silly. I knew from the beginning that you both were meant to be together. I was just waiting for you both to realize how much you needed each other. It took longer than expected, but it still happened." Gabriel started smiling big "Oh, and Dean don't worry Castiel was in on it to. This reminds me, I'll catch up with you guys later." With that Gabriel left.

Sam looked over at Dean and let out a wicked smile. "So, let's go home." Sam grabbed Deans hand and they left the bar, walked home fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Castiel where are you?" Gabriel asked walking into Castiels' house.

"I'm in the bedroom."

Gabriels eyes lit up, he could hear all the hurt in Castiels voice. He ran into the bed room and to his surprise he saw Castiel sitting on the bed hugging a picture of Dean and himself. Castiels had tears falling down his cheeks. Gabriel went and sat down next to him rubbing his back in small circular motions.

"What's wrong Castiel?"

Castiel looked up at him with sadness in his eyes and a tear stained face. "I fell in love with him." He rested his head on Gabriels shoulder crying.

"Cas, I-I didn't know. We drove them together; you knew the plan from the beginning."

"I know, I just didn't except to fall in love with him. It took longer than expected and I thought maybe it will never happen. And my heart just fell for him." He clings onto Gabriel crying into his shoulder. "Gabriel, it hurts. Hurts right here." He pointed to his heart. "It hurts so much."

Gabriel didn't know what to do, so he just rubbed Castiels back in small circles trying to comfort him. "_Why is it every time I try to help someone I love, I hurt the one I love most. I love Castiel the way he loves Dean. But I can't tell him… EVER! He will never forgive me for breaking his heart. Why does love have to suck?"_ Gabriel thought to himself.

Castiel let go of Gabriel, than he laid down in bed covering himself in blankets. He didn't want anything to do with this life anymore. His heart was aching badly. Gabriel started to feel bad about everything. "_I'm going to tell Castiel how I truly feel; he deserves to know the truth." _Gabriel went and laid down behind Castiel, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arm around him.

"C-Castiel, I need to talk to you. It's very important. P-Please don't hate me." Gabriel was really nervous.

Castiel turned around onto his other side facing Gabriel. "What?"

"Um, well, you see, I, um, kind of like someone a lot." Gabriel started to panic.

"Well I'm happy for you. But why was that so important? Oh no! Is it Sam?! Did we make a mistake?! Let's go get them back!" Castiel said sitting up getting a little excited at the thought of getting Dean back in his arms.

Gabriel put his arm on his shoulder, "No, it's not Sam."

Castiel looked so sad again, and Gabriel could even see it. "W-well then who do you like so much?" Castiel asked disappointed knowing he's not going to get Dean back now.

Gabriel grabbed Castiels hand and looked into his eyes. Gabriel saw all the sadness and darkness in his eyes. "It's um…" Gabriel started thinking to himself. "_come on Gabriel you can do this, just do it. Come on!"_

"Yes? Who is it Gabriel?" Castiel tilted his head waiting for the answer.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at their old house. It was still there after all these month.

Dean looked at Sam "How is it our house is still there? And how is my Impala already parked in the parking lot?"

Same just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Gabriel and Castiel had something to do with it?"

Dean just shrugged and walked into the house and went to the kitchen. Dean gasped in shock, there right in front of his eyes was an apple pie. "Oh my god, Sammy there is a pie!" Dean sat down and started eating his pie.

Sam walked in looking at the pie, next to it a white envelope that caught his eye. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the paper.

Dean just shrugged stuffing the pie in his mouth. With a mouth full of pie he says "Hey be a dear and get me a beer." He swallowed the pie and smiled at Sam.

Sam picked up the envelope and went to the fridge. He opened it to a fully stocked fridge of beer. He grabbed one and walked back over to Dean "Here." Sam sat in the chair across from him and opened the envelope. He read it to himself. "_Dear Sam and Dean, If you're reading this then congratulation. I and Castiel planned for you both to get together. We knew that you both are meant to be together. We saw it in the way you guys were around each other. Well we left the pie for both of you, but Castiel said Dean is probably going to eat it all. The Impala is out front, and all of your stuff is already put away. Well you both take care, and Dean Castiel said for you not to drink too much and that he loves you. Love Castiel and Gabriel."_

Sam put the letter down smiling at Dean.

"Who's that from?" Dean asked pointing his fork at the letter.

"Gabriel and Castiel, they really did set this up." Sam said smiling looking around. "They must really care about us."

Dean froze looking down at his pie. "So Castiel never loved me then?" Dean asked his voice breaking up a little.

"What? No he loves you. It says so right here in the letter." Sam said pointing to the part where it says it.

Dean looked at the letter and read. "_Well you both take care, and Dean Castiel said for you not to drink too much and that he loves you. Love Castiel and Gabriel." _A smile formed over Deans lips. He mumbles "I love you to Castiel. Forever and always."

Sam looked at him a little skeptical, and repeated in his head "_Forever and always? No I'm going to think like that." _Sam shook his head and smiled at Dean. Dean was still eating his pie.

Sam said with a chuckle "you and your pie." Sam smiled softly at Dean watching him eat. Dean looked up at him

"Sam you're creepy. But I love you, for all eternity." Dean smiled big.

Sam started to Blush. "I love you to big brother."

* * *

**Well there it is. Chapter 3. (: Please review. Oh and You will find out what happens with Gabriel and Castiel next chapter. Muahahah. (: REVIEWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again. This story is really coming along, I would love for you though to tell me if you like it. I'm trying to become a good writer, so tell me if it's good. Okay?**

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell me Gabriel?" Castiel said still tilting his head.

Gabriel blinked looking at Castiel. "Um, it's you." Gabriel started to blush looking down at the ground.

Castiels face lit up with a small smile. "Really?"

Gabriel didn't look up and just nodded.

Castiel sat up and put his hand on Gabriels chin making him look at him. Castiel leaned in and kissed Gabriel softly on the lips. "I like you to Gabriel."

Gabriel was surprised by his reaction. He was not expecting Castiel to like back. Gabriel smiled softly looking at Castiel. "Cas, I really like you a lot. I know you love Dean and I'm sorry you had to go through this heart break. I really am sorry." Gabriel felt guilty for hurting him.

"Dean's in the past. Gab, it does hurt but don't blame yourself for it. We both planned this; we were trying to help the ones we love. Did you even love Sam?"

"Of course I love Sam. But I didn't fall in love with him like you did with Dean. I'm just so sorry." Gabriel lunged himself onto Castiel and held onto him tightly.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him back. "It's okay Gab, I will heal. Don't beat yourself up over this okay? Please do that for me."

"Okay, but I'm still really sorry." Gabriel kissed Castiel softly on the cheek. "If you want we can go see them tomorrow.

"I'd love that." Castiel kissed Gabriel softly on the lips. "You have to promise me one thing though."

"What's that?" Gabriel asked rubbing him back softly still holding onto him for dear life.

"You will be my boyfriend. Not just for a little, for a life time."

Gabriel looked Castiel in the eyes. "Always." He whispered softly.

Castiel kissed Gabriel passionately snuggling into him then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sam smiled then stood up grabbing Deans hand making him stand up as well. "Come on Dean lets go get some sleep."

Dean groaned being dragged to the bed. His free hand was reaching back for his pie. "But my pie Sammy."

Sam laughed still dragging him. "What's more important me or the pie?"

"You, I love you. You know that to. But I love my pie." Dean said still reaching for the pie.

Sam kept laughing and dragged him upstairs to bed. "Your pie will be fine Dean."

Sam still holding his hand lay down in bed pulling Dean down on top of him. He leaned up and kissed him softly. Dean kissed him back softly putting his fingers through Sams brown hair pulling at it a little. Sam Groaned softly smiling. "You are so beautiful Dean."

Dean blushed, "shut up Sammy." Dean kissed him again then got off of him and lay down next to Sam. Sam leaned over and cuddled into Dean and with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

Dean woke up and smiled at Sam still sleeping in his arms. He kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you so much Sammy, so much I can't even begin to explain." He kissed his head again before wiggling himself out from underneath him. Dean went down stairs to the kitchen and smiled at his pie. Instead of eating his pie he made breakfast for them. Twenty minutes later Sam strolled into the kitchen smiling at the sight of Dean cooking.

"Damn you look so cute cooking." He said coming up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck.

"Shut up Sam or I'll eat your food." Dean started laughing softly.

"You are like a human garbage disposal I swear." They both started laughing.

Dean finished cooking and placed a plate in front of Sam and grabbed his plate and sat down with Sam.

"How did you sleep?" Dean asked taking a bite of his eggs.

"I slept amazing." Sam said blushing softly eating his food.

They finished eating and as they were putting the dishes in the sink there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder would that could be this early." Dean asked looking at Sam.

"I don't know. I'll go look." Sam walked over to the door and opened it and smiled.

"Hey, what brings you both around?" Sam asked.

"Castiel wanted to see Dean. He misses him." Gabriel said smiling.

"Come in." Sam said opening the door letting them in.

Dean walked out from the kitchen. When he saw Castiel his heart froze. "Castiel Gabriel what a surprise." Dean walked over to them. He gave Castiel a hug that lingered a little too long. Sam cleared his throat and they stopped hugging.

Gabriel just smiled. "So Sam, how's everything going for you?"

"It's pretty good now that I have Dean back." He giggled like a little school girl.

"Sam will you stop being so famine already." Dean said laughing.

Castiel put his head down looking at the ground.

"Oh Sam, I go out with Castiel now." Gabriel said putting his arm around him.

Dean smiled. "Good, you deserve someone amazing Castiel." Dean said.

Castiel just nodded. He was still heartbroken about losing Dean. He looked up at Dean. "Can we talk in private?" He asked.

"Of course." With that him and Castiel left and went upstairs.

"So Gabriel, does Castiel still have feelings for Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he fell in love with him. I feel so bad about everything. This plan was just to get you and Dean back together. He wasn't supposed to fall in love. I still love you too, so don't think I never did." Gabriel smiled at Sam.

"I love you too. Do you think Castiel will ever be happy again?" Sam asked a little worried looking up towards the stairs.

Gabriel laughed "He was happy last night with me on top of him. If you know what I mean." Gabriel winked at Sam.

"Ew Gab. I don't want to hear about that." Sam said with a small laugh.

* * *

Castiel and Dean were sitting on the bed looking at each other. Both had sadness in their eyes.

"What did you want to talk about Cas" Dean asked placing a hand on Castiels knee. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to know one thing. Do you love me?" He asked placing his hand on top of Deans.

"Yes I love you. I love you so much. But Sammy, there's just something about him I can't ever let go. I may love him more then you but just know you will always be in my heart and there will never be a day I don't think about you." Dean patted his knee softly.

Castiel looked at Dean and a smile came across his face. "You just made me feel so much better. I couldn't even smile when you left to go get Sam. I know I told you to go, because I knew it was the right thing to do. But just because it's the right thing to do does not mean it's not the hardest thing to do. Watching you leave broke my heart. There was a piece of my heart that wished you didn't' have to leave me." Castiel looked into Deans eyes. "I will always love you, forever."

Dean smiled softly. "And I will always love you."

Castiel blushed softly and wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "I will always protect you."

Dean blushed but kept smiling hugging him back. "I would love that Cas."

They stayed like that for a few minutes just hugging each other. They didn't want to break up, but they knew it was the right thing to do. Dean and Sam belonged together.

Castiel broke apart the hug and stood up. "Well I guess we should get back down before they start thinking something happened."

Dean laughed "Yeah you know how Sammy is." Dean got up and they both walked down stairs.

"About time, I was starting to think you were having sex." Gabriel said laughing.

Castiel and Dean both were smiling. "No I wouldn't do that to my lover." Dean said placing his arm around Sam kissing his softly on the lips.

Sam blushed and kissed him back softly.

* * *

**Well that's enough for this chapter. Let me know how you like the story so far. Should I continue? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all the views (: well here we go. I think I'm going to end it soon. If you want me to keep it going let me know.**

* * *

Dean smiled at Sam then looked at Gabriel "So how you doing?" He asked softly

"I'm good, knowing that you and Sam are happy." He smiled.

Castiel just nodded. "I'm happy for you both, but Gabriel I think it's time we head out."

"Why? We just got here. I don't want to leave yet." Gabriel said giving Castiel the puppy dog face.

"Yeah Cas. Don't leave, I love being in your company." Dean said with a smile.

Sam just kept smiling till he got up. "Would anyone like a beer?"

"You know I do." Dean said smiling.

"Sure." Gabriel looked at Castiel who was looking off into the distance. "Get him one too, he's going to need it."

"okay." And with that Sam went into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam sat down at the kitchen table not thinking straight. "_Castiel and Dean still love each other, I can tell. I don't want to lose Dean again. I never wanted to in the first place. I only dated Gabriel for, I don't know why. I really don't. But I can't lose Dean. I know he loves me, but when hes around Castiel I saw a side of him I never knew excisted. I'm so scared." _Sam thought to himself putting his elbows on the table hiding his head in his hand fighting back tears. Castiel walked in into the kitchen.

"Sam." He said firmly.

Sam lifted his head and looked at him. "What?"

"You're sad, I can tell. And I'm sorry." He apologized

"No I'm not Castiel. Leave me alone."

"No you are. I'm not stupid Sam. I can see it in your face. When me and dean went upstairs you got sad very sad. Why?" He asked

"I don't want to lose Dean again. I just can't. I love him too much. When I'm not with him my heart is aching. Those four months when we were apart I cried myself to sleep every night. I couldn't take it anymore. He was always on my mind." Sam started crying.

"I know Sam. That's why me and Gabriel worked so hard to get you guys back together. You belong together."

Sam looked at him. "But you love him, and he still loves you."

"I will always love him, he meant everything to me and he still does. But I won't do anything to ruin what you both have." He said

Sam looked away from him. "But he still loves you. I feel it when he kisses me, he wishes I was you."

"No he doesn't. Now stop it Sam. He loves you very much. All he ever talked about was you; all he ever thought about was you. Every time his phone went off and he hoped it was you, and when it wasn't I saw the sadness in his eyes. Now stop beating yourself up over it. What we had is in the past. You both belong together." He said trying to comfort him.

Sam wiped his eyes standing up heading to the fridge. Grabbed four beers threw on to Castiel and they both headed back out to living room.

* * *

Dean and Gabriel were sitting next to each other smiling and laughing. They looked at Sam and Castiel with shock in their eyes.

"I didn't think you two would ever talk." Dean said with a laugh.

"Why would you think that?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

"Because you love me and Sam loves me. I thought you both would fight and argue over me." Dean said laughing.

"What the freak Dean?" Sam said looking straight at Dean. "After all Gabriel and Castiel went through to get us together you're just laughing like that?"

"Chill dude. You know I'm just playing." Dean said standing up hugging Sam.

Sam just sighed and hugged him back. He couldn't be mad at Dean. Gabriel Awed in the back round and Castiel sighed in disgust.

Dean turned around "Do you have something to say?"

Castiel looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "N-No."

"Good, I thought so." Dean sat down pulling Sam down next to him. Dean started kissing Sam with passion. Gabriel and Castiel looked away.

Dean opened his eyes and pulled away from Sam. "You both can leave now."

"Dean! Stop being an ass." Sam said smacking his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAM!" Dean yelled getting up and leaving the house. He got into the Impala slamming the door and driving off into the distance.

Sam looked at Gabriel and Castiel. "What the hell just happened?"

The both just shrugged. "How did he get so mad out of nowhere?" Castiel asked worried.

"I don't know, he was just fine then boom he's all angry." Sam replied.

* * *

Dean kept speeding down the street not looking back. "_I can't believe him. Why does he have to be here? Why does everything have to hurt? Why am I crying? Why?" _ He thought to himself. He kept speeding, he made a quick left going off the road and into the woods. He parked the car got out and ran. Ran like there was something chasing him, he dodged trees and bushes. He came to a stop and sat down crying. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME CASTIEL?" He screamed out loud to no one. "Why are you breaking my heart? Why do I love you so much? I HATE YOU!" He looked up to the sky and prayed for Castiel. "Castiel I know you can hear me, come here. I need you here."

"Hello Dean." Castiel said from behind him.

Dean turned around got up ran and hugged him tightly. "I can't do this anymore Castiel. I love you to much to just throw you away." He broke out into tears.

Castiel rubbed his back. "But you love Sam."

"Of course I do, but I love you to." Dean held him tightly. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Castiel sighed "You have to be with Sam. Sam needs you. He needs you more than I do. He told me in the kitchen. Dean you have to be with him. He really needs you and you need him. I know it's going to hurt but trust me it will be okay. Everything will be okay." Castiel said rubbing his back softly.

"But…"

Castiel interrupted him. "No buts, we will still be friends. And I will still protect you. I will always protect you. And nothing will ever change that. I will always be here."

Dean just hugged him tighter. "Okay Cas."

"Now let's go back." Castiel said

"You go, I have to think." Dean said letting him go.

"Okay, bye Dean." And with that Castiel left.

Dean sat back down pulling out a flask of vodka and started drinking. He kept drinking till he was drunk and numbed all the pain in his heart.

* * *

Castiel arrived back at the house. Sam jumped up off the couch. "Is Dean okay? Where is he?" Sam asked worried.

"He's fine Sam. He was just upset is all, he will be fine. He's in the woods he's just thinking about stuff." Casitel said with a smile.

"Okay." Sam said sitting back down sighing in relief.

"So Sam, you and Dean do the nasty last night?" Gabriel asked with a laughed.

* * *

**Do you like it? I do (: Whats going to happen to Dean? Did Dean and Sam do the nasty? Find out next chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So welcome back. Enjoy. Remember review let me know if you like it (:**

* * *

Sam looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "Um, what?"

Gabriel started laughing. "You heard me Sammy boy."

Castiel tilted his head looking at Gabriel. "I don't think we need to know."

Sam started laughing softly. "No, we didn't." Sam looked over at Castiel, "Are you sure Deans okay? He's been gone for hours." Sams voice had a hint of worry and sadness in him.

"Yes, he will be okay. I promise." Castiel gave Sam a soft smile to hide his emotions. Deep down Castiel was hurting at the fact Dean wasn't here, but mostly at the fact Dean wasn't his anymore.

"Okay good." Sam smiled softly with a slight nod.

Every five minuents Sam would look at the door in hopes of his brother. When he heard a car he would run to the window and his heart would sink when it wasn't him.

Sam was standing at the window looking out with a tear falling down his cheek. Gabriel came up behind him and wrapped a arm around Sams shoulder pulling him into a sideways hug. "Don't worry Sam, Deans a tough guy. He will be okay, I promise."

Sam pushed Gabriel away. "Why is everyone promising shit? No one can promise me anything. No one is out there with him. I need to be with him." Sam stormed out the house getting into a car and drove down the road.

Gabriel looked at Castiel. "What are we going to do? We have two angry Winchesters."

Castiel shrugged. "I guess we just sit here and wait."

* * *

Sams speeding down the road. "_Now where did he go? Oh yeah the woods. Ah I know exactly where he is." _Sam thought to himself.

Sams swerving in and out of traffic and blowing red lights, I guess he's lucky there are no cops around. Sam parked the car outside of the woods and darted into the woods. He dodged trees and bushes and found Dean passed out on the ground. Sam eyes budged open. "DEAN!"

Dean was motionless.

Sam ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Dean." He picked his head up and put it into his lap. "Dean please, wake up." Sam started shaking Dean softly.

Dean was still motionless.

Sam didn't know what to do. He started crying scared it was worse than it appeared. He leaned down and kissed Deans lips softly. He felt Dean breathing out of his nose. Sam sighed in relief knowing he's at least a live.

Dean started opening his eyes. He looked up at Sammy and smiled. "Hey Sammy, where's my bottle? I need a drink."

Sam smacked him across the face. "Dean please stop with all the drinking."

Dean sat up and punched Sam across the face. Sam falls to the floor holding his cheek. "Don't freaking touch me bitch." Dean stood up and stumbled over to the Impala. He got into the driver seat and started driving off.

Sam got up fast and ran after the Impala. "Dean! Stop driving! You're drunk!" Sam yelled.

Dean didn't listen and drove off. Sam ran to his car and followed behind Deans car. Sam picked up his cell and called his house phone praying that Castiel or Gabriel are not having sex and pick up the phone.

*_Ring. Ring. Ring*_

"Hello Winchester house, but they're to busy having sex to come to the phone right now. Can I leave a message?" Gabriel said laughing on the other line.

"Gabriel! I need you and Castiel here now! Please just flash here. I need you both now!" Sam said in a panic.

"Okay okay Sam." With that he hung out.

Sam still following after Dean panicing more Dean is swerving more then when he first started.

A few moments later Castiel and Gabriel flashed into Sams car.

"What's wrong Sam?" Castiel asked

Sam pointed ahead. "Hes driving angry and drunk. I'm scared Cas, go help him." With that Cas flashed out and into Deans car. Dean must have been startled because he almost swerved off the road.

"Don't worry Sam, Castiel has him now. He will protect him." Gabriel said resting his hand on Sams shoulder.

Sam pulled the car over and put it in park. He looked over at Gabriel and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong with Dean? He's suppose to be happy but he's just so sad an angry all the time."

"I don't know Sammy. But we will get him help." Gabriel said patting Sams back.

* * *

Dean looked at Castiel. "What the fuck are you doing man? Are you trying to fucking kill me?" Dean said pissed off.

"No Dean, you're trying to kill yourself. Don't tell me you're not because you are. You're pissed and drunk driving." Castiel looked at Dean. "Pull the car over now Dean. Everyones worried about you. Pull over and talk to me. Tell me what is wrong."

Dean kept staring at Castiel not looking at the road he started smiling. "Don't worry, everything will all over soon."

Castiel looked forward and noticed he going to drive the car off the cliff. "Dean, stop the car please it don't have to end this way."

Dean started laughing. "Yes it does. I'm sorry Castiel I love you but it has to be this way." He pushed harder on the gas pedal.

"Do you really want to hurt me like this? How about Gabriel, he'll be sad. What about Sammy? He would go ballistic if you do this. Who's going to protect him from everything? Dean you can't leave Sam. You can't and that I know you can't." Castiel said looking at Dean.

Dean started to cry. "But Sammy will be better off without me. I love him too much. Everything hurts me anymore Cas. I don't want to be alive anymore."

"Dean stop the car now." Castiel said noticing they keep getting closer and closer to the edge.

"No Castiel." He said with a stern look on his face.

* * *

Gabriel got this feeling in his stomach something bad was going to happen. He looked at Sam and he noticed Sams face. They both had the same feeling.

"Gabriel I'm so scared." Sam said snuggling into Gabriels chest.

"Me to Sam. Me to." Gabriel said kissing the top of his head.

Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Gab, you're never scared."

Gabriel took a deep breath rubbing Sams hair looking down at him. "I know but this time, I feel it."

Sam squeezed him tight. He knew something bad was going to happen. He couldn't bare to lose Dean again.

Gabriel was doing his best to relax Sam but it was hard when he himself was worried just as much.

Sam looked up at him "Gabriel."

"Hmm?" Gabriel looked down at Sam.

* * *

**Okay well that's good for now (: lol want to know what happens come back and read. Leave me reviews (:**


End file.
